


Half Full

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mystrade Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Well Groomed, mystrade, wedding day woes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: It's been a memorable wedding day for Mycroft and Greg. Though perhaps not for the reasons one might wish.





	Half Full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WastingYourGum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/gifts).



> Written for WastingYourGum's Well Groomed Event March 29, 2019. Happy Birthday!

Greg pulled away from the kiss. “Is it locked?” He dodged Mycroft’s seeking mouth and craned to look at the door.

 

“Of course it’s locked.” Mycroft murmured attempting again to kiss those tender lips.

 

“Are you sure?” Greg moved out of Mycroft’s embrace and went to check the lock.

 

Mycroft dropped his arms and hung his head. “Yes. It’s a hotel door. They lock automatically.” Mycroft turned to watch as Greg flipped the lock a few times and then threw the dead bolt. “What are you worried about?”

 

Greg turned back and gave Mycroft a sheepish look. “I’m sorry My. It’s just been a hell of a day.”

 

“It’s our wedding day.” Mycroft seated himself at the end of the king bed.

 

“Yeah and not at all what I hoped for.” Greg leaned up against the door.

 

Mycroft raised his eyebrows. “Oh?”

 

“C’mon. You know what I mean.” Greg rubbed at the back of his neck.

 

Mycroft shrugged. “There were a few hitches.”

 

“Hitches? Are you serious?”

 

“I know you wanted today to be perfect.” Mycroft reached out and beckoned Greg to come to him. Greg pushed off the door and came to sit next to his husband. Mycroft began to rub Greg’s neck and shoulders.

 

Groaning, Greg slipped off his jacket and gave Mycroft better access to his tense and tired muscles. “It would have helped if the chapel wasn’t a sweat box,” he muttered.

 

“It forced the service along at a more rapid pace.” Mycroft replied and applied a little more pressure to a particularly stubborn knot of muscle.

 

Greg rolled his neck. “I’m sure the heat caused Rosie to puke on Molly’s shoes as she came down the aisle.”

 

“I thought it was from an over full stomach since Sherlock chose to indulge her with an all-you-can-eat pancake breakfast, but I’ve never had children.”

 

“Did you forget the band didn’t show?” Greg grumbled.

 

“John had a nice selection of music on his mobile and he was able to connect it to the AV system. Besides, Sherlock had 'fortuitously' brought his violin.” Greg smiled at the scare quotes he heard in Mycroft’s voice. Sherlock’s gift had moved them both to tears. “The reception was lovely and the food delightful.”

 

Greg stiffened. “But the cake…” He all but wailed, turning to face Mycroft.

 

“Was still delicious despite having tipped over in the catering van.” Mycroft reassured him, pulling Greg into his arms. “I had two pieces.”

 

Greg chuckled. “When did you turn into such a glass half full person? Usually you’re first to notice when things are off.”

 

“Perhaps when I married you.” Greg huffed. Mycroft tilted his head to look his husband in the eyes. “There's only one thing that would’ve ruined this day for me; if we weren’t married at the end of it.”

 

Greg cupped Mycroft’s cheek. “You’re right. That would’ve completely wrecked the day.”

 

Mycroft once again sought Greg’s mouth, tenderly nibbling. Greg sighed audibly as he relaxed into Mycroft’s embrace. He reveled in the sensations of his lover’s, no, husband’s gentle caresses. Bells rang and Greg marveled that the old clichés were true…

 

Mycroft abruptly pulled away. “Is that…?” Water cascaded from the ceiling soaking them completely.

 

“Fire alarm.” Greg gasped. They leapt to their feet and stared at each other. Thoroughly drenched and ears ringing with the clanging alarm Greg began to giggle. Mycroft rolled his eyes and then snickered.

 

Greg grabbed Mycroft’s hand. “C’mon. With our luck the place is actually on fire.”

 

Mycroft looked at their suitcases. “Is there anything important…?”

 

Greg tugged his husband to the door and unlocked it. “I’ve got everything important right here.” He lifted Mycroft’s hand and kissed the ring on the fourth finger.

 

Mycroft smiled. “Of course.”

 

FIN


End file.
